


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by TheLesbianRonSwanson



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable banter, Emira is kind of a mess, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Slow Dancing, Two dorks falling for each other, grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianRonSwanson/pseuds/TheLesbianRonSwanson
Summary: Emira Blight's Grom night isn't going anywhere near how she planned...and that might not be a bad thing.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 18
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came out of fan fiction retirement to write this because I can't seem to get these two out of my head. I might write some more if this goes over well.

_ “I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.” -Whitney Houston  _

Emira Blight’s Grom night was not going anywhere near how she’d expected it to go. She’d been stood up by her date which wasn’t particularly heartbreaking since she wasn’t really emotionally invested but instead rather embarrassing because now everyone could see her sitting there dateless with her brother. Next to her, Edric idly conjured illusions in small, lazy circles as he leaned back and stared up at the gym ceiling. It seemed he was fairing just about as well as she was. 

Emira sighed and looked down across the gym. She watched her sister turn into a blushing mess as Luz pulled her onto the dance floor, their Grom Queen tiaras glinting in the lights. She made a mental note to tease Amity about it later but for now, she’d leave her be. At least there was one Blight having a good night, she thought. Emira knew she could go down there and charm her way into dancing with just about anyone she wanted….and that was the problem, she thought. When you could dance with anybody it didn’t really feel special anymore. Emira wanted to dance with somebody but not just anybody.

She glanced over at the dance floor again and spotted Amity laughing as Luz, with a big goofy smile on her face, spun her around. Now that, Emira thought, was something special. Suddenly, the gym felt overly stuffy and Emira felt like she couldn’t take watching all those happy couples dance for another second. She nudged her brother. “I’m going outside to get some air,” she told him. 

“Okay,” Edric replied, not bothering to look at her. 

Emira climbed down from the bleachers and made her way out the back door of the gym. The calm, crisp night air was an immediate relief as she turned the corner. She leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh. 

“Hey,” a voice said to her left. 

Emira jumped. She hadn’t realized she’d stood right next to someone. She turned and saw that someone was a girl...a really cute girl, she couldn’t help but notice. She had soft-looking brown hair, a light dusting of freckles across her nose and a fishhook earring in one ear. She was wearing a gray and black checkered button-down shirt, a loose skinny black tie and a dark gray blazer with the sleeves rolled up. All of it together nearly knocked Emira over with how hot she found it. 

“Uh, hi,” Emira managed, trying to regain some of her composure. “Sorry, I didn’t realize this wall was occupied.” 

The girl shrugged. “I think there’s room for both of us,” she said, giving Emira a small smile. 

Emira smiled back and then figured out where she’d seen the girl before. “You’re one of Luz’s buddies from detention, right?” She asked. 

The girl laughed. “Viney,” she said, holding out a hand. 

Emira shook it, feeling the spark of something at the contact. “I’m-” she started but Viney cut her off. 

“Emira Blight. I know who you are.”

Emira raised her eyebrows. “I see my reputation precedes me,” she said with a smirk, a bit of her usual swagger coming back. 

Viney returned the smirk. “Something like that.”

They were both quiet for a long moment. Emira was very aware of her shoulder touching Viney’s as they both leaned against the wall. To distract herself she asked, “So what are you doing out here?”

“I don’t really like crowds or loud music,” Viney admitted. “I tagged along with my friends because they were so excited for Grom but after a while, it just got to be too much in there. Too many people all at once”

“Yeah, people suck,” Emira said. 

Viney laughed and Emira noticed how nice her laugh was. “What about you?” Viney asked. “Shouldn’t you be in there dancing the night away?”

Emira looked down at the ground. “I got stood up.” 

“Oh man, I’m sorry, dude. That sucks.” Viney leaned her shoulder into Emira’s in comforting gesture and Emira felt a warmth in her chest at the contact. 

“Ah, it’s okay. I didn’t even really like them. Just some dingus my parents set me up with.” She looked back up at Viney and gave her a smile. “Besides, I think I found some much better company.” She let her hand brush against Viney’s and noticed a blush spread across her face. 

Viney smiled back at her. “Me too.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to dull sounds of the music from inside and enjoying the moment. Emira glanced over at Viney and felt her heart skip a beat, noticing how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. If Emira was honest she was feeling so many things at that moment that it was almost overwhelming. Was this how Mittens felt about that dorky human? No wonder she was such a disaster around her, she thought. Maybe then, this was the start of something special. 

Emira heard the music inside switch from upbeat to a slow song and decided to test her theory. She pushed herself off the wall and held a hand out to Viney. “How about a dance?”

Viney took her hand. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said with a smirk. She pulled Emira close and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. Emira slung her arm around Viney’s shoulders and they began to move slowly to the muffled song. 

“You know, this isn’t exactly how I pictured my Grom night going,” Emira said. 

“What? Hanging out behind the gym with a former detention track delinquent?” Viney asked. 

“What?” Emira said, backtracking. “I mean...that’s not what I meant. I just…” She stopped when she noticed the sparkle in Viney’s eyes and the playful grin on her face. She’d been teasing her. Emira had to respect that. There weren’t too many people who could catch her off guard like that. 

“I know what you mean,” Viney said with a laugh. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Emira felt herself blush and countered with, “And you’re cute when you laugh.”

Viney laughed again and studied her for a long moment. “You really are something else, Emira Blight.”

Emira raised her eyebrows. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet.”

Emira leaned closer and dropped her voice. “Well, let me know when you do, cutie.”

It was Viney’s turn to blush. “Will do.” 

As they continued their dance with smiles on their faces Emira knew that her theory was right. This was something special and that thought was both terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. 

The song ended and they stopped dancing but didn’t let go of each other. They stared at each other, both trying to work up the courage to make the next move. Every fiber of Emira’s being was screaming at her to just lean in and kiss the girl in front of her. Come on, Blight, she told herself, you can do this. She took a deep breath and said, “Can I-” but was interrupted by Edric’s voice calling out her name. She and Viney jumped apart. 

“Em!” he yelled. “You have to see this. Mittens is-” he said as he came around the corner, cutting himself off when he saw Emira and Viney. He looked between them. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes!” Emira said, annoyed. Leave it to her brother to ruin everything. “Very much so!”

Edric held up his hands up in surrender, backing away. “Okay, okay, I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He disappeared back around the corner and a moment later Emira heard the gym door slam shut. 

Emira turned back to Viney. “So…” she said. 

“So…” Viney replied, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. “I think you were about to ask me something before your brother turned up.”

No going back now, Emira thought. “I was going to ask if I could kiss you.” 

Viney smiled. “That’s what I was hoping for.”

The next thing Emira knew those strong arms were around her again and Viney was kissing her soundly. Emira grabbed the lapels on Viney’s jacket and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. 

Emira had been around a bit and kissed her fair share of people but it had never been like this. This was fireworks and rainbows and magic and every other dumb cheesy cliche she could think of. And it was something special. 

When they finally pulled apart Emira breathed, “Wow.”

“Yeah...wow,” Viney agreed, looking as dazed as Emira felt. 

Emira laughed. “Well, we’re sure an eloquent pair.”

“Just means it was a good first kiss. And hopefully not the last one,” Viney added with a questioning look. 

“Far from it,” Emira assured her before leaning in again to prove it. 

The next few kisses were just as good as the first and they might have stayed there lost in each other all night if not for the loud crash that came from inside the gym. Emira sighed and finally let go of Viney. “Why do I think one or both of my siblings are involved in whatever that situation is?”

“And they said I was a troublemaker,” Viney commented with a grin. 

“Oh, you’re definitely trouble,” Emira replied, matching Viney’s grin. “But the best kind of trouble.” 

“I’ll take it,” Viney said. She took Emira’s hands in hers. “This was nice.”

“It was. I hope we can do it again.”

“Making out outside of Grom?” Viney asked, her smirk returning. 

Emira gave her a playful shove. “You know what I mean. Can I take you out tomorrow?”

Viney raised her eyebrows. “You’d be seen out in public in broad daylight with me?” She teased. 

It was Emira’s turn to smirk. “Sure, when I have something pretty I like to show it off.”

That got a laugh out of Viney, much to Emira’s delight. “It’s a date.”

Emira leaned in and gave her one last quick kiss. “See you then, gorgeous.” 

She turned and headed back towards the gym door but stopped when she heard Viney call out, “Hey, Blight!” She turned back around and Viney said, “I’m glad you got stood up.”

Emira smiled. “Me too.” 


	2. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, here's an epilogue.

**Emira**

Emira walked back into the gym and found that both her siblings were, in fact, involved in the chaos. Amity was soaking wet and looking like she was about to kill Edric if not for her friends holding her back. Emira sighed and made her way over to stand between them. “What happened?” 

Edric and Amity both started talking at once and Emira quickly put a stop to that, opting instead to get the story from Willow and Gus as Edric sulked and Luz comforted Amity. The story she got was that apparently Edric had gotten bored and started sending the punch bowls flying around the gym. When he’d spotted Principal Bump out of the corner of his eye, he’d immediately dropped all of them...and one had fallen directly onto Amity, covering her in punch. Hence, the death threats. 

Emira glared at Edric. “I swear, I can’t leave you alone for five minutes.” She conjured a spell to dry off Amity. “We should probably head home.”

Amity said goodbye to her friends, stumbling a bit when Luz wished her goodnight with a smile, and the Blight siblings started their walk home. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Edric leaned over to Amity with a mischievous look on his face. “So Mittens, you-”

“Don’t even think about it, Ed,” Amity cut him off, fire in her eyes. “I’m still mad at you.”

Edric decided to drop it, probably out of self-preservation. He turned to Emira and waggled his eyebrows. “So, Em, you and-”

Emira held a hand up. He’d already messed up her night enough. “Nope. We’re not having this conversation right now. I’d like to enjoy what’s left of the night.”

Edric rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed. “You two are no fun.” He sped up, leaving Emira alone with Amity. 

“Where were you all night?” Amity asked once Edric was out of earshot. “I feel like I barely saw you. And I was kind of surprised to see Ed causing trouble on his own.”

“Oh I was getting into my own trouble,” Emira said with a smirk. 

Amity raised her eyebrows. “What kind of trouble?”

“The best kind of trouble,” Emira said, feeling that warmth in her chest again at the memory of her conversation with Viney. 

“That’s vague,” Amity remarked. 

“Don’t worry, baby sister, I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t do.” Emira laughed and ruffled Amity’s hair. “Or rather, I did exactly what you would do if you could just tell Luz how you feel.”

Amity turned bright red and smoothed out her hair. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I danced with a cute girl and then kissed her and then asked her out.”

“What? How?”

Emira shrugged. “I just did it.”

Amity sighed. “You make it sound so easy.”

Emira decided to take pity on her sister. She put an arm around her shoulders.”I’ll tell you a secret, Mittens...it was kind of terrifying.”

Amity looked like she didn’t believe her. “Really?”

“Yeah. This girl is special and that had me a little flustered. Nowhere near your level, mind you, but not quite my usual smooth self.”

“Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you flustered.”

“Yeah, and you’d better not tell anyone.”

“Why are you telling me?”

Emira smiled. “I thought maybe it could help you with your human situation. Give you a little confidence.”

Amity blushed again. “There’s no situation,” she insisted. 

Emira rolled her eyes. “Sure. Look, sometimes you just have to go for it. That’s all I’m trying to say.”

“Maybe…” Amity looked thoughtful for a moment and then asked, “So who is this mystery girl?”

“Viney.” An involuntary smile made its way across Emira’s face. 

“Luz’s friend from detention?” Amity considered this. “Yeah, I can see it.” She nudged Emira. “I’m happy for you, Em.”

Emira gave her a smile. “Thanks, sis. Now not a word of this to Ed or I will actually kill you.”

Amity laughed. “Okay. And Em?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the advice. About my, you know...human situation.” Amity barely got the words out. 

Emira gave her shoulders a squeeze. “Anytime.” 

  
  


**Viney**

After Emira left Viney went back to leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes and replayed everything that had just happened with a smile on her face. She never in a million years would have thought this was how her Grom night would go. To be fair, she had very few expectations for the evening but none of them included falling for Emira Blight. 

Was that what this feeling was? Viney thought. Was she really falling for Emira Blight? She thought about the way Emira’s smile made her heart skip a beat, the way their banter felt so natural, the way Emira made her feel like no one else ever had. She thought about how incredible kissing her was and how she already couldn’t wait to hold her in her arms again. All that made it pretty clear, she thought. She was definitely falling hard for Emira Blight. 

Viney wasn’t sure how long she spent standing there lost in her thoughts about Emira but she was pulled out of them when she heard her friends’ voices. She opened her eyes to see Jerbo and Barcus coming around the corner. “Hey, there you are!” Jerbo said. “Have you been out here by yourself all night?”

Viney straightened up and stretched. “Sort of,” she said. “I was out here but I wasn’t by myself.” She gave the boys a smirk and a wink. 

Jerbo raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? Who were you with?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Viney replied with a chuckle. 

Barcus gave a short bark. “He’s right,” Jerbo added. “Now you really have to tell us.”

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Viney said. “It was Emira Blight.”

Jerbo gave her a suspicious look. “Oh really? And what were you two doing out here?”

“Oh you know, talking, dancing, making out. Normal Grom stuff,” Viney said casually. 

Jerbo and Barcus’s jaws both dropped. “You’re right I don’t believe it,” Jerbo said. 

“Well, it’s true, dude,” Viney said with a smug smile. “I even have a date with her tomorrow.”

Jerbo looked like he was still trying to wrap his mind around it. “You and Emira Blight...you kissed Emira Blight…”

“Yeah, and what a kiss…” Viney let herself drift off again for a moment, remembering the feel of Emira’s lips on hers. 

Viney was brought back by a teasing bark from Barcus followed by Jerbo saying, “Yeah, I’ve never seen her smile like that either.” 

Viney felt herself blush and covered her face with her hands. “I hate you both so much right now.”

“Awww, come on, you know we’re happy for you,” Jerbo said. “But we wouldn’t be your friends if we didn’t give you a hard time.”

Viney laughed and dropped her hands from her face. “I can’t argue with that. You two just better be ready for the same on the off chance you ever managed to get dates.”

“Oh, low blow! Someone suddenly thinks she’s better than us because she’s dating a Blight now,” Jerbo said, feigning hurt. Barcus followed suit, playing dead. 

“Hey, I just call it like I see it,” Viney said, grinning as she gave both Jerbo and Barcus playful shoves. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

“Uh-huh, someone’s got a big date tomorrow,” Jerbo teased as they started walking. 

“Yeah, me,” Viney replied with a smirk. “The only one of us with any sort of game.”

Jerbo and Barcus looked at each other and then all three of them burst into laughter. Not a bad Grom night indeed, Viney thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write. I have some more ideas kicking around so I might be back with another story. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding an epilogue if that's the kind of thing y'all are into. Watch this space.


End file.
